


Double Date

by JaekLeone



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaekLeone/pseuds/JaekLeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako begs her best friend to go with her on a double date so ease her nerves, but Ryuuko knows its going to be someone she doesn't want to be there with, so she's prepared for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, forgive me, because I wrote this before a certain episode that changed the state of Uzu's sight at the end of the show, but I liked it too much to change it. It's fluffy trash and I'm pretty proud of it.

"Pleeeeeeeeeease, Ryuko-chaaaaan?"

"Dammit, Mako, I'm not doing it. Too damn awkward." Ryuko, busied herself with the items in her locker, trying to avoid any doe eyed looks the brunette might be giving her though the metal door.

"But-but...Ryuko-chaaaaaaan! I really want to go, but....it'll be weird just me and him! He's huge and people will stare at us like circus freaks-"

With the heel of her hand pressed to her forehead, doing her best to tune out what was promising to be another ridiculous Mako rant, Ryuko dug whatever she cared to take home out of the bottom of her locker and shoved it in her bag, slamming the locker door shut.

"-but with you there'll be other boobs to stare at so maybe-"

"What?! Mako, what the hell?" The dark haired girl cut her friend off, not even bothering to probe into the girl's thought process. "I doubt Gamagoori would even want me there anyway. It's your date."

Mako beamed. "It's a double date, Ryuko-chan. Aaaaand it was Gamagoori-kun's idea."

Gamagoori-kun? Already? Ryuko couldn't help but roll her eyes. "And who's gonna be my date? I can't stand any of those Elite Four assholes. You know I only give Gamagoori the benefit of the doubt for your sake, Mako."

"Umm...oh yeah! He told me not to tell you! Which is easy because he didn't even tell me!" The little brunette gripped her friend's sleeve and tugged excitedly. "Will you go, please? Please Ryuko-chan! Please please please please-"

"Arghhhh! Alright! Fine! I'll go!" Gritting her teeth, Ryuko slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking toward the stairs. "But if it gets too irritating I'm leaving, even if the date isn't over."

"Wahoo! Deal!" Mako took a flying leap and tackled her friend to the ground. "Thank you, Ryuko-chan! Thank you thank you thank you! We're going on a date tomorrow!"

"Gyah, M-mako! Wait....Tomorrow?!"

 

\--------------------------Tomorrow-------------------------------------

Mako smoothed her skirt nervously, head whipping toward the window every few seconds, hoping to catch a glimpse of the boys on their approach. Meanwhile, Ryuko was trying to fend off her foul mood, barely managing to suppress a scowl as she huddled, arms crossed, where she could watch Mako and the door.

"Heeeeeee! They're here!" Mako launched herself toward the door, flinging it open before the two boys could get close enough to knock. "Hi hi! Gamagoori-kun you look fancy! And...gyaaa! Sa-Sanageyama? You're Ryuko's date?!"

Mako's exclamation sent Ryuko tumbling onto the floor in surprise, though she quickly jumped to her feet. "Eh?! You expect me to go on a date with that sword idiot?!"

The response to her words was a jumbled mess of sounds, but Ryuko managed to make out most of it. Gamagoori called her insubordinate and god knows what else, and Mako made a sound of fear and alarm. But Sanageyama just chuckled and followed Ira into the house. "I told you wouldn't go for it."

Ryuko fumed. "Of course I'm not 'going for it'! You tried to kill me! Multiple times!" She could almost feel the steam coming out of her ears. "And I'm pretty sure you've got a massive boner for my sister anyway."

The retort made Uzu's face harden. "Any attempt on your life was made on your  _sister's_  orders. Lady Satsuki wanted you gone, not me. I just wanted a challenge, and you delivered every time. End of story."

A scoff was all Ryuko could manage at first, and she turned her head away from him. "If you wanted a challenge so bad, why didn't you just fight your _Lady Satsuki?_  Or couldn't you hide your hard on long enough?"

Uzu's temper flared and he stepped closer. "Alright, listen here, you little-"

"ENOUGH!" Gamagoori's booming voice cut the swordsman's tirade short. "THIS IS NOT THE PLACE FOR THIS!"

Both fighters stopped in their tracks and turned to face the large man only to see Mako standing beside him, looking upset. Ryuko let her head fall. "I'm sorry, Mako. Gamagoori. But I'm not sure I can go through with this."

Uzu nodded, feeling a little ashamed. "It might be for the best if Matoi and I sit this out."

"No! Ryuko-chan!" Mako darted forward to embrace her friend, squeezing until Ryuko let out a pained grunt. "I need you there! I don't know how to date boys! I need my best friend with me!"

"Mako, I-"

"MATOI." The disciplinary chair interrupted again. "I believe you promised Mankanshoku-chan you'd go with her."

Ryuko felt her jaw clench, but she let out a sigh and nodded. "Dammit....fine, yeah I'll still go." She nodded in the other swordsman's direction. "If monkey-boy here can agree to behave."

Despite the rising urge to grab the nearest solid object and land several scoring strikes, Sanageyama nodded. "I think I'll manage."

"Yay! Good!" Mako latched onto Gamagoori's arm and beamed. "Let's go!" The couple led the way out of the house and their two grumpy friends fell in line behind them.

 

\---------------------Dinner-----------------------

"Oooooooooooh! This place is fancy!" Mako bounced beside her date, skirt swishing with her movements. She'd borrowed a dress from her mother and it fit her surprisingly well. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Ryuko wished she'd taken Mrs. Mankanshoku's up on her offer to borrow a dress as well. At least she'd traded her track jacket for the pale blue sweater the woman had offered; though it did nothing to make her feel better about her school girl skirt and high top sneakers.

For the first time since the date started, Ryuko took a moment to look the boys over. Gamagoori was looking every inch the mafia thug in an elephant sized black blazer with matching pants, but at least he'd opted to skip the tie. His hair was still slicked back in his signature style, but he'd opted for a gold chain to complete the look. With grudging curiosity, Matoi turned her attention to Uzu and was surprised she hadn't noticed his attire earlier. The swordsman had ditched his usual long jacket and replaced it with a slim fitting leather jacket over a dark button up shirt, though he'd left the top three buttons undone. His slacks were grey, his shoes black, and there wasn't a single spike to be found on the whole outfit. Even his mask was different; he'd gone with black and lost half the length in the ties. She had to admit, as much as it pained her, that the two of them looked pretty good.

The hostess took one look at Gamagoori and jumped to attention, which made Ryuko scowl again. The fear in the regular people's eyes looking at two high-schoolers was ridiculous and she wanted to slap some sense into all of them, starting with this lady.

"H-hello, Gamagoori-san." She bowed deeply and never looked him in the eyes. "Your table is ready."

He simply nodded and let himself be led to the table, guiding Mako along with him. 

Ryuko couldn't contain the snort of derision, which drew Uzu's eye to her. "Problem, Matoi?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's the way the people just bend over for you guys like you're gods or something. It's disgusting."

Instead of getting offended, the man shrugged. "It's from the way Lady Satsuki and Gamagoori enforced the rules of the school. You punish enough people with an iron fist and the rest start to cower."

"You're not even going to take any of the blame? You were right there with them the whole time."

"Punishment was never my job. Not outside of club chairs anyway, and they were never really as afraid of me as they should have been." He kept his face pointed forward the whole time, following Gamagoori through the restaurant.

Ryuko scoffed and glared at him. "You had to know Satsuki was like that. Why'd you even follow her?"

A quiet chuckle shook Uzu's shoulders and he smiled down at her. "Because Satsuki-sama promised me plenty of challenging fights. And the ability to let loose. It was all I needed to hear."

That was a little surprising. "Wait, so you joined a fascist high school government that oppressed an entire town...BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO FIGHT PEOPLE?!"

"I got to fight people AND help save the world so I think it worked out pretty well, don't you?"

Ryuko scoffed again and looked away. "You don't have to look quite so smug about it, you know..."

Their table was in the far corner of the restaurant, a v shaped booth that made it so they'd have to sit next to one another.

Before Ryuko could react, Gamagoori slid in next to Mako, leaving her no choice but to sit next to her "date".

A fact he seemed a little too amused by. "Ladies first."

Grumbling about her last escape being cut off, Ryuko slid in on Mako's other side, holding back a cringe as Uzu sat in the booth beside her and penned her in. She shot a look at her best friend, hoping to gain sympathy, only to find Mako and Ira going over the menu together, sitting close together so they could share it. 

"Oooo, everything sounds so good! What do you think I should get, Gamagoori-kun?"

Ira blushed and hunched down lower, but started pointing out his favorite dishes to his very engaged date.

"Great, it's already grosser than I expected..." Ryuko kept her grumblings low, but she felt Uzu shake beside her with silent laughter. "And what are you laughing at?!"

The swordsman grinned. "You, mostly. Not that I disagree with you." Uzu shook his head, "They are definitely going to be that disgusting couple."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ryuko tossed her head back. "Finally. Something we can agree on." She turned to face him. "I mean don't get me wrong, I want Mako to be happy, and I'm starting to think there are much worse guys she could have picked than that gorilla, but..." Her lips curled a little in disgust.

"But keep the lovey crap as far away from you as possible. My sentiments exactly." He picked up the menu, and then frowned at it. "Which is why I'm here, to give you something else to be annoyed at. Now do me a favor and tell me what kind of meat they've got here. I don't really feel like getting the 20 minute menu rundown from the waitress."

For a second Ryuko considered letting him suffer, but something about the pathetic way he was pouting at the unreadable menu changed her mind. She sighed, "Give it here, you useless ass. I'll read it to you." Unable to resist, she let out a chuckle and grinned at the menu. "It's partially my fault you can't read it anyway."

"Partially? Yeah, it kinda is." He smirked. "Although I guess I should thank you for it. I'm pretty much unbeatable now."

"Unbeatable, eh? Care to prove that claim, Sanageyama?" Her grin only broadened. "Because I'll take you down any time."

Something in Uzu's face hardened, but not in a way that said she'd gone too far. Every clenched muscle in his body was echoing his next words, which he said through a growing smirk. "Heh, you're on, Matoi. Now read me the damn menu before I eat it."

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses...oh man, Kobe beef? I'll take two!"

 

\---------------Food----------------

Once the food came, the four dug in...with varying levels of enthusiasm. Mako, shoveled the first few pieces of Tuna into her mouth before catching Ira's eye and slowing down to match his speed, which wasn't much better. Ryuko stuffed a piece of Kobe in without hesitation, but the taste of the beef stopped her in her tracks.

"This is-! Holy crap I think I just died..." Her eyes slipped shut as she savored the flavor, a low moan of enjoyment coming out unimpeded. Ryuko stayed that way for several seconds before glancing to her left to check her date's reaction to the dish. Only...

Uzu had yet to take a bite. His chopstick were poised in front of his mouth, but they were empty, the piece of Kobe having slipped from them in his distraction. The teen's lips were parted, whether from surprise or ill-fated bite she wasn't sure, but the cock in his eyebrow told her he'd been surprised by her reaction.

"What?"

He coughed into his hand, but his smirk peeked around the side of his fist. "Nothing. You're just...really enjoying that, huh?"

Ryuko rolled her eyes. "Well yeah, it's not deep fried mystery meat." As much as she loved Mrs. Mankanshouku's croquets, real and visible meat was a much appreciated change. Especially such a nice cut of beef. She looked pointedly at Uzu's plate. "You gonna actually eat yours or just stare at me? Because if not, I'll take it off your hands."

Without pausing to react, the swordsman popped a bite into his mouth and smirked. He chewed a few times before swallowing. "I think I can manage, even with you moaning next to me." His attention returned to his plate.

"Moaning? Oh you sick bastard. I should hurt you for that...but it'll have to wait until after dinner."

Uzu shrugged, "Fair enough," and with a smirk turned his attention back to his dinner.

 

\--------------After Dinner---------------

"Man, I'm stuffed." Sanageyama pushed through the restaurant door and into the night air. "Good pick, though, Gamagoori. I think Matoi needs new panties after that steak."

A scowl came to Ryuko's face automatically, but a smile quickly pushed it away. "I'd kick you for that but you're nearly right. I think Kobe might be better than sex."

Gamagoori responded with a simple nod, leading his date outside, who looked like she was lost in culinary afterglow as well.

"Sooo, what next?" Mako chimed in from her place, hanging on Ira's arm. "This is so much fun, it can't be over!"

"N-next?" The big man blanched, obviously unprepared for the date to have two parts. "Well I..."

The movement of Uzu's head conveyed the eye roll hidden behind his mask and sealed lids. "Jeez, Gamagoori, it took you a week to come up with this plan and you only got as far as dinner?" He smirked and dismissed his co-elite with a wave of his hand. "I've got this, big guy. Why don't we hit someone's couch for a movie?"

Looking over at her friend, Ryuko could see the hopeful look she was giving the group. "A movie? Why the hell not. As long as it's not a chick flick. The first time someone starts crying I'm out of there."

"Yeah, yeah, a movie! Can we, Gamagoori-kun?"

Ira nodded seriously and pulled Mako closer. "I'm not opposed to it. Sanageyama, do you mind? I..." He cleared his throat nervously. "...my cleaning lady hasn't been yet."

"Eh?! Cleaning lady? Man you guys are seriously spoiled." Ryuko scoffed through a mocking grin. "How about you, sword boy? Your place clean enough for company?"

"I'll let you be the judge. It's not that far away from here, maybe a 5 minute walk." The smirk he gave Ryuko just screamed a challenge. "And I think we could find an adequately violent movie to suit your tastes, Matoi."

She shot back with a grin. "Sorry, I know you were probably hoping for a tear jerker, Sanageyama. Wait...can you still cry with your lids sewn shut?"

Shrugging, Uzu started forward, leading the way to his place. "I wouldn't know. Guess you'll just have to make me cry and find out."

Ryuko's eyes rolled. "Yeah, you wish. You'd probably like that...weirdo."

She fell into step beside Uzu, letting the other two walk ahead of them, giving her best friend a bit of alone time with her date. "A movie, huh? Bet you'll enjoy the crap out of it with no eyes."

To Ryuko's surprise, the man shrugged at her, looking rather sheepish. "To be honest, I panicked a little. He's a huge pain in the ass, but I'd still hate to see Gamagoori's date go badly, and that was the first 'stereotypical date' idea that came to mind." His chin dipped downward and behind the blindfold he might have just been looking at his shoes. "It won't be a total loss for me. Good action flicks have enough sounds to paint a decent picture in my mind. I'll manage."

"Ha, look at you, being the nice guy. I'm kind of impressed." Matoi smirked and shouldered him. "Just don't think this changes anything. I'll still be kicking your ass when we fight."

Uzu laughed in response, his grin one of excitement and challenge. "It better not change anything. You'd be too easy if it did."

Grinning back, Ryuko could already feel the adrenaline seeping into her blood. "We'll see about that, Sanageyama." 

"After the date though."

She nodded. "After the date."

 

\------------------Movie Time---------------

Surprise stopped Ryuko in her tracks. "This....THIS IS YOUR PLACE?!"

They'd traversed the nicest neighborhood in Honnō to the swordsman's home but the interior was surprisingly simple considering the area. The furnishings seemed to focus more on comfort than purveying his elite status. Carpet ran through much of the house, and the furnishings were plush and comfortable, in a pallet of neutrals and rich, deep colors. There was no extraneous furniture either, probably a necessary arrangement considering his lack of sight. He might be able to see well with his mind's eye, but focusing his thoughts so sharply at all times had the potential to be exhausting.

Uzu cocked an eyebrow at her, a tiny smirk tugging at his lips. "You have a problem with it, Matoi?"

"N-no...I just," she glanced around. "It's pretty simple and...I dunno, cozy. After living in the two star housing with Mako, I just expected your place to look like a museum or something."

The swordsman shrugged out of his coat and draped it over a small table in the entranceway. "What good does all that fancy shit do me? I can't see it to enjoy it." He kicked his shoes off under the table and turned to Ryuko with a sly smile. "It's all about feel for me."

Something about the way he said that made Ryuko want to shift uncomfortably, but she pushed that need down.  _Is he flirting with me?!_ Internally she rolled her eyes.  _Yeah, right, Matoi, because that would ever happen. You can't stand each other._  Still she couldn't fight the urge to shoot him a dirty look.

"Ohhhh! It's so nice!" Mako was already making herself at home, shoes discarded, kneeling on the carpet and running her hands over it. "You have good taste, Sanageyama! C'mon Gamagoori-kun! Sit down and feel this!" The brunette flopped back gently and sighed. "I think it's softer than my mattress!"

"M-Mankanshouku!" Ira turned his face away from his sprawled date, but not enough to hide the deepening flush in his cheeks. "I don't think that's appropriate!"

"Relax, Gamagoori, it's fine. The carpet is there to be enjoyed, but I'm pretty sure she'll like the couch more." Uzu motioned for the others to follow, leading the way through his dimly lit house.

Mako jumped to her feet and latched herself to Ira once more, urging him forward in Sanageyama's wake. "I can barely see where I'm going! Do you always sit around in the dark?"

Before she could stop it, Ryuko's palm hit her forehead. "He can't see, Mako, what does he care if it's dark?"

"Oh yeah." Mako smiled her thanks to Ryuko, barely visible in the low light. "Sometimes I forget about that."

"In here." Uzu's voice was just ahead, where the faint light of the hallway ended at an open door. "The switch is to your left if you need the light, but I thought you might appreciate the dark, you know...for the movie."

There was an obvious smirk in his tone and Ryuko didn't like what it implied. Apparently Gamagoori was thinking along the same lines as her, because he nearly choked behind her.

"Oooo! Like a movie theater!" As usual, Mako's chipper view of the world differed greatly from Ryuko's. "C'mon, Gamagoori-kun, let's get good seats!"

The TV flickered to life, illuminating the room in a soft blue glow. There was a large, plush couch along the back wall, with a chez extension on one end. Mako dragged the large man by his elbow, guiding him to one end of the couch. The moment he sat down she sidled up next to him, slipping under his arm to sit as close as possible. 

The look Matoi gave the swordsman went unnoticed by everyone in the room and she sighed, mumbling her complaint under her breath. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long movie." She took the far end of the couch for herself, dropping onto the chez and...

"Oh my god, this couch is heaven..." Matoi reclined, letting her body sink into the cushions with a groan. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced, not in the beds at the boarding schools her father had sent her to, and definitely not at the Mankanshouku residence with their roll out mattresses. "I think I'm in love with your couch. It's going to have to come home with me."

The swordsman chuckled and dropped onto the cushions between his date and snuggling couple, tossing the remote within reach of Ryuko. "Steal my couch and die, Matoi. Also I think you're in charge of movie selection. Chances are you'll be the only one watching it anyway."

That only drew more embarrassed protests from the large man across the couch, but they both ignored him. "Great, thanks for reminding me how awkward this date could get. I was just starting to forget." She pressed the on demand button, bringing up the pay-per-view menu and immediately selected action. She took a minute or two to skim the titles, pausing only if something caught her interest, or Mako shouted out a required component in the action.

"Alright so we're all good with this one? It says it has martial arts, sword fighting, and explosions." She shot a look at Mako. "And the supporting character is a badass girl who will probably end up saving the main guy. Was that everything?"

The brunette nodded happily. "Mhmm! I'm good! Hit play!"

With a snort of amusement, Ryuko did as she was told and started the film, settling in for a healthy dose of gratuitous violence.

 

\---------------Several explosions later---------------

To her extreme surprise, Ryuko was thoroughly enjoying herself; the movie was exciting and full of all the best kinds of action without too many chunky, cheesy plot points to slow the flow down. Even better still, Uzu was proving to be a much better viewing companion than Mako had ever been; sitting quietly beside her, only speaking to her when he needed her to explain what was happening during lulls in the action. Like just now, the girl was rummaging through the bad guys belongings without speaking, so she was expecting an interruption any sec-

"Uhh...Matoi?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it. She's trying to find out if- Hey! When'd you get so damn close?!" When she'd turned to whisper an explanation to the swordsman, she found herself mere inches from his face.

He flushed a little, something Ryuko could barely make out in the flickering TV light. "Sorry, I just, uh..." he paused and gestured over his shoulder. "I wanted to put some space between me and Gamaganshouku over there."

"Gamagan- really?! What's your problem wi-..." Ryuko leaned around Uzu for a better look, and immediately regretted her decision. On his other side, Mako has found her way into Ira's lap and the two were completely lost in a slow burning make out session. "Are you friggin' serious?! How long have they been-"

"Long enough." Sanageyama's whisper cut her off, laced with disgust and discomfort. "And they're noisy."

That made her stomach do an uncomfortable flip. "Ew. I did not need to know that."

"Yeah, now try having your mind paint that for you." His lips twisted in mild revulsion. "Can we finish the movie somewhere else? Somewhere without wet lip noises?"

Ryuko almost gagged after that sentence. "If it will make you stop talking about it, yes  _please._  Lead the way. Just make that be not happening near me."

The pair slipped quietly from the room, Uzu leading the way through the darkened halls until the reach the final door across the hall. He pushed it open and, to Ryuko's overwhelming appreciation, flipped on the light switch.

"I hope you don't mind. This is the only other TV in the house." He let Matoi go in first and closed the door part way behind them.

Once she realized where she was, Ryuko stopped in her tracks. The room was dominated by a massive bed and two large dressers. There was a window on the far wall with another chez, this one grey velvet beneath it, but that was end of the limited furniture, just like in the rest of the house. The state of the room, however, was a little different. There were a few discarded articles of clothing strewn over the lounger and the foot board of the bed, and the dressers each had a small smattering of clutter on them. One of the drawers was even open. "Alright, I don't know whether to be disturbed that you brought me to your bedroom...or relieved that it looks like someone normal actually lives here."

He shrugged, looking non-plused, but turned so as to avoid the impossible eye contact. "Yeah, sorry, it's kinda messy in here." He pulled at the covers on the bed until they were as straight as a blind man might achieve and gestured for her to get comfortable. "Look, I'm not making any moves on you, it just really is the only other place I have a TV."

"Yeah, sure." Ryuko rolled her eyes but crawled onto the bed anyway, trying to contain any sounds of enjoyment that threatened to escape once her body touched the plush surface. "Also, you can keep your couch. I'm cheating on it with your bed and it'll save me the headache of the breakup."

It took a moment of rummaging about in the sheets but Uzu managed to come up with the remote. "Here, find the movie. I'm actually enjoying it, and I'll be damned if Gamagoori's good luck is gonna ruin my night." 

Ryuko snatched the remote and set about finding the movie. Midway through fast forwarding though, a pillow hit her in the chest. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" She clamped a hand down on the soft projectile and prepared to launch it back, but the look on Sanageyama's face made her stop. "What?"

The teen was sitting across from her, sightless eyes aimed at her, hands worrying at the pillow in his lap. She noticed a slight movement in his jaw as if he might be chewing the inside of his lip.

"Uh...alright, Sanageyama, you're freaking me out a little. What the hell happened in the last 30 seconds?"

"It's..." He sighed and let the pillow go, choosing instead to push back his hair and stare blindly at the bedspread. "Listen, don't go freaking out on me. Just keep quiet and hear me out, alright?"

This was not the Uzu she was used to; not the cocky swordsman with the irrepressible will, and it made her a little uncomfortable. "Alright, I'll let you talk. Seriously though, what happened?"

There was a moment of silence between the two of them and the swordsman threw his hands up; then the words just started spilling out. "You, Matoi. You happened. I had everything all figured out, I had everything I wanted and no one would argue that I wasn't the best swordsman around...well, next to Satsuki. And then you showed up and turned everyone's shit upside-down. And even though you were wrong about who was to blame for your dad's death you just kept charging through, without worrying about what you were wrecking or who you had to take down to get to Ragyo. You were like a one girl demolition service and..." He huffed and crossed his arms like a petulant child.

He was scolding her; talking down to her like a naughty little girl in time out. Just the thought of it, the nerve of him, made her blood boil. "Really? And what? You hate me? Yeah, what else is new around here? Why'd you bother coming out if you knew you'd have to be around me."

"No, no I don't hate you. Jesus, just let me talk, Matoi. It's because..." Uzu paused, giving himself a moment to focus his thoughts. "Because you impressed me. I've never met anyone with that kind of drive, that resolve. Sometimes I think you could have beaten your sister if it came down to it...just from sheer force of will. You're pretty damn incredible, Matoi."

Well that...that was unexpected. Ryuko could only sit there and stare at her companion, mouth agape, frozen on a halfway formed scathing remark that died on her tongue. This man hated her, well she thought he did, and now he was saying he admired her? "Uh...I don't...jesus, Sanageyama, where the hell is this coming from?"

That brought out a smirk. "Honestly, from our first fight. You took me to school and made me realize just how damn cocky I'd been. Even with all my training I was limiting myself by thinking nothing could stop me just because I could see every move. But that's not even the point, Matoi. The point is...hell the whole thing was my idea."

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion and confusion, Ryuko shook her head. "I don't get it. What was your idea? What're you getting at?"

The blush spread quickly across his cheeks. "The...double date. It was my idea. Not Gamagoori's."

For a second, everything seemed to stop, time, breathing, all sense in the world. Everything except Ryuko's mind.  _Wait, it was his idea? Bringing me in on this whole...WAIT HE LIKES ME?! What the hell I thought he hated me! We've nearly killed each other in the past and now he likes me? How the...holy shit..._  Her eyes, still fixed on him, widened.

"I know, it's crazy and stupid, but whatever, there it is. It was the only way I could think of to get you to go out with me..." He scratched nervously at the back of his neck. "I figured if I asked you directly you'd just punch me and walk away. And hell, you're probably gonna do that anyway, but at least now you understand what I'm thinking."

Something about that statement triggered her mouth. " _Understand?_! I can't even come close to understanding-...we tried to kill each other! Okay so I didn't want you dead exactly, but I would have been very happy to see you bruised and limping. I wanted to break you! And now you want _what_ from me? To  _date_ me? I don't even.... _do you even know how insane this sounds_?!"

"Hehe, yeah...I know it sounds crazy...but I've never met anyone like you, Matoi. You...pique my interests in every possible way. You push for what you believe in, and damn the rest of the world. Not to mention you fight like a demon when you do." Sanageyama smirked at her, but his hands betrayed his nerves, picking at the bed spread. "You challenged me when no one else could and I have a tough time pretending like that didn't get to me. Also you're pretty damn attractive...no matter how much or little you're wearing.

This couldn't really be happening, could it? The one man she was sure despised her was sitting in front of her, spilling his guts and confessing his attraction. Oh, hell, Mako was down the hall making out with Gamagoori; anything was possible.

"Uh...Matoi? Could you, uh....say something please?"

A heavy sigh escaped Ryuko's lips and she shook her head. "What the hell am I even supposed to say to all this? Talk about turning the world upside-down."

Uzu went back to worrying his pillow, eyes not facing anywhere specific. "Well...are you having fun?"

Ryuko threw her hands up, scoffing at his question. "Yes, well I was...and then this happened and made it the most awkward night of my life."

"But you  _were_ having fun."

"Yeah I was." Now it was Ryuko's turn to look uncomfortable, eyes down, turning the cushion in her hands. "Surprising as it is to me, I had fun today..."

"So then you'd do it again."

"Wait a minute, I never said-"

Uzu cut her off before she could argue. "You'd spend time with me again because it was fun. So then maybe we should agree to one more date? Just us though, no Gamaganshouku."

"I, wait...you can't just-"

"And if you'd agree to a second date with me...that means you won't run screaming from this one."

Another heavy sigh, "....no, I guess I'm not gonna run screaming."

For the first time since they'd started talking, Uzu grinned. "Good. Now get the movie started again and come sit with me." He patted the bed right next to him.

Ryuko's eyes narrowed. "Just what are you planning, Sanageyama?"

"Nothing, Matoi, I just want this to feel like a real date." He rested his arm across the top of the headboard, leaning back against the pile of pillows. "So then maybe you'll say yes to date two."

She just stared at him, trying to fight through his flawed reasoning. "And you think making me cuddle you is going to make that happen?"

Ryuko's obstinance just make Uzu smile more. "As far as I'm concerned, it couldn't hurt." He gestured with one hand, giving her the 'come hither' signal. "C'mere, Matoi. If you hate it, you can kick me off the bed."

She narrowed her eyes at him, still suspicious. "Literally?"

"Literally. Now bring your ass over here." His words made her roll her eyes but she obliged, propping herself up against the pillows under his arm. She froze momentarily when he laid it across her shoulder, but she only grumbled and hit play on the remote clasped in her hands.

Within minutes she was too engrossed in the movie to feel uncomfortable and she watched the remainder from the crook of his arm. At one point he tried to pull her closer, but a quick elbow to the ribs put a stop to it.

By the time the movie ended, Ryuko was warm and comfortable, and surprisingly okay with the arm around her, so when the credits began to roll, she found she didn't really want to move.

Neither of them said anything for a while, cuddled close, his thumb rubbing small circles on her shoulder. There was something about sitting there, under the strong arm of Uzu that made her feel small but safe...and suddenly very uncomfortable about that.

"Well that was fun." Eager to stop the fluttering in her stomach, Ryuko pushed herself away from the pillows and her now very real date, resisting the urge to look back at him, "but I should probably...um..."

A sigh came from behind her. "Well it was, until you freaked out again..."

Ryuko gritted her teeth and whipped around to face him. "I'm not freaking out! The movie was over and I have to...to check on Mako!"

"Of course, that's exactly why..." Uzu grinned and sat up next to her. "I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that you were enjoying it more than you thought you would..."

In a second a pillow was in her hand and she whipped it into the smug face beside her, though his hand easily deflected it. "Bullshit! What the hell do you know?!"

His grin became a devious smirk. "I know that you're blushing..." 

This bastard...this  _blind bastard_ was trying to tell her how she was feeling, and based on what?! He couldn't even see her face! "Blushing my ass. You wish you could make me blush." She crossed her arms and legs, defiant, daring him to prove her wrong.

And oh boy did he ever. Before she could react, his hand found its way to her cheek, holding her steady as his lips connected with hers. And she froze. She couldn't believe he'd done it, that he was still doing it! The swordsman had kissed her and she was completely helpless to stop it.

 _That's because you like it..._ Ryuko squeezed her eyes shut and tried to force the stupid voice down, but was distracted by the now absent feeling on her lips.

Sitting back onto the bed, Uzu couldn't help the small, slightly smug smile that fought its way to the surface. "Well? You look pretty red to me."

Ryuko swallowed hard. "Sanageyama, I..."

"This is silly..." The man before her let out a little sigh, still smiling. "Would you just call me Uzu?"

She smiled, "Alright then...Uzu..." She brought pillow back a second time and whacked him in the side of his head. "Uzu, you stupid, cocky, kiss stealing bastard!"

Distracted by the moment, the pillow hit Uzu full force and he recoiled. "What the hell was that for, Matoi?!"

"Because you-...you're just..." Ryuko's face tensed up into something uncomfortable and she hesitated. Why  _was_ she mad at him? Because just maybe he actually liked her? Because he could see through all her excuses and bad tempered retorts, even without eyes? He infuriated her, that much was certain, but was it because of their past or because he was getting under her skin so easily? It was becoming pretty plain to see that rage wasn't the only thing causing the heat in her face.

Before she could think too much more about it, Ryuko rose up onto her knees, closing the distance between them again. She steadied herself with one hand, and with the other she pulled Uzu to her by the front of his shirt, and caught his lips in a much more urgent kiss. Her mind and heart were racing, but she ignored her doubts and emotions, kissing him harder to block her feeling out.

She pulled back, ending the kiss as abruptly as she started it and focused on the bed spread, refusing to look at the man across from her. It was several long moments before the flush began to fade from both their faces, but just before Uzu could find his voice, Ryuko slipped off the bed and headed for the door.

"Wait, Matoi...?"

There was another pause, Ryuko's progress stopped just short of the door. "Ryuko. No point in formality now, is there?" She took another step, and standing in the doorframe she glanced back over her shoulder at him. "Call me about that second date..." And then she was gone.

Uzu smiled at the empty doorway. "Will do, Ryuko." Grin stretching from ear to ear, he let his body fall back against the pillows. Somehow he'd done it; he managed to win Ryuko over...or at least he's convinced her to give him a shot. In a few days he'd give her a call and... _wait a minute..._

He sat bolt upright in bed. "Dammit, Matoi! How the hell do you expect me to call you if you don't give me your damn number?!" In his annoyance he grasped the pillow and smashed it into his face, fighting the urge to scream in frustration. She was still playing with him, even if just a little; now just playing hard to get.

"Eh, well I guess I don't have another choice. I'll just have to drop by and surprise her." He grinned a bit wickedly and tossed the pillow away so he could climb off the bed. Gamagoori was probably in shock, still sitting, grinning stupidly on the couch where he'd left him.  _I should probably go snap him out of it before he spends the night. And maybe we can exchange tales of our good luck too. Man I'm going to owe him so bad after this..._ Grin still in place, the swordsman left his room to go snap his love sick friend out of his daze. It'd been a good night for both of them, and Uzu thought maybe thanking him wouldn't be such a bad idea.


End file.
